


Hold Me Closer & I Feel No Pain

by waveybabey



Series: What the Water Gave Me [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bladder Control, Bladder shy, Desperation, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, POV Third Person, POV Tony Stark, Paruresis, Pee, Pee shy, Piss kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Present Tense, Shy Steve Rogers, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Student Steve Rogers, Student Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, full bladder, mentions of clint, pee desperation, pissing, shower pissing, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveybabey/pseuds/waveybabey
Summary: Tony tentatively knocks at Steve’s door, one hand clutching the hot container of soup. He probably should have warned Steve that he was coming over, but he’s a little worried about Steve’s behavior. He doesn’t really keep anything from Tony, so his short reply would be enough of a concern, but he absolutely never misses class. The fact that he apparently voluntarily skipped today has Tony jittering anxiously in front of his door.Steve’s door opens, and Steve stands stiffly in the entrance to his small dorm room, back straight and body so tense he looked ready to snap. He doesn’t smile or anything at the sight of Tony, just keeps his expression blank. Tony’s heart sinks. Maybe Steve’s mad at him for some reason? But then why skip class? They don’t share any classes.“Uh, hi,” Tony says meekly. “I brought soup. Because you said you weren’t feeling well.”





	Hold Me Closer & I Feel No Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is from Tony's POV and it is a little heavier on the angst side of things. Still some smut because Tony (and me tbh) can't help himself. Also it is short, sorry. Writing the next part now though! Anyway, enjoy!

Tony’s engineering classes are so easy for him that he could probably teach them. But his advisor said he had to stick out the whole semester in them in order to pass, because he was already younger than everyone here and she wanted him to have at least somewhat of a normal college experience. Getting to do whatever he wanted and skip every class and basically get handed his degree didn’t allow that. Or so she says, anyway.

Don’t even get him started on the age thing. He’s seventeen, as a senior, which means the majority of his friends are twenty-one, turning twenty-two. Steve’s twenty, though, because he applied a year early. He’ll be twenty-one this July, and Tony will be eighteen (and finally a legal adult) in May, just in time for graduation.

Steve and Tony are three years apart, which isn’t really a big deal in college when everyone is an adult anyway. But Tony came to college at fifteen, and was immediately granted enough initial credits that he came in as a sophomore. The age thing was a slight issue in their relationship. Steve wouldn’t even kiss him until he passed the legal age of consent in their state. And he was going to hold back on the sex, too, until Tony was eighteen, but Tony broke down one night and asked if it was because Steve wasn’t attracted to him. Steve told him, with an embarrassed flush, that his attraction wasn’t an issue at all, and that he very much wanted to have sex with Tony. So, they fought about it until Steve realized Tony was as much as an adult as he was, and now it wasn’t so much of an issue anymore.

Anyway, his classes are pretty boring. Which is why when his phone buzzes during hour two of his lecture, Tony doesn’t hesitate to pick it up. Everyone else is scribbling down notes furiously, hands shooting up to ask questions, but Tony learned this when he was fourteen. He just needs the degree to say he’s qualified so he can get a job, because there is absolutely no way he wants to work for his dad.

The text is from Pepper, and it reads, _Have you talked to Steve at all today? He wasn’t in Art History. _

Tony’s brow furrows. He hasn’t talked to Steve today, but that isn’t abnormal. They usually meet up after classes, always get dinner together. Or, more likely, Steve will bring dinner to the engineering lab for Tony. Unless they have a planned date, Tony usually forgets what time it is as soon as he’s in the lab. Steve doesn’t mind, but he likes to get Tony out for dinner every once and awhile, hence the planned dates.

Steve missing class, though, that wasn’t normal. Steve was a stickler for attendance, never missed a class unless he absolutely had to. Last semester, Bucky and Tony had to team up when Steve had a lung infection in order to keep him from going to class.

_No, _Tony types back. _But I’m on the case. _

Pepper responds with a thumbs up emoji, but Tony is already texting Steve.

_Hey babe. Pep said you weren’t in Art History. You feeling okay? Are we still on for lunch? _Tony texts, and he has to physically stop himself from sending more and more questions.

Steve’s reply is immediate. _No. Not feeling well._

Well, that’s a bit curt. Tony sends, _Feel better! Xxxxxxxxx, _but receives no reply. Something feels off, so Tony plans to get soup from the dining hall and bring it to Steve for lunch.

-

Tony tentatively knocks at Steve’s door, one hand clutching the hot container of soup. He probably should have warned Steve that he was coming over, but he’s a little worried about Steve’s behavior. He doesn’t really keep anything from Tony, so his short reply would be enough of a concern, but he absolutely never misses class. The fact that he apparently voluntarily skipped today has Tony jittering anxiously in front of his door.

Steve’s door opens, and Steve stands stiffly in the entrance to his small dorm room, back straight and body so tense he looked ready to snap. He doesn’t smile or anything at the sight of Tony, just keeps his expression blank. Tony’s heart sinks. Maybe Steve’s mad at him for some reason? But then why skip class? They don’t share any classes.

“Uh, hi,” Tony says meekly. “I brought soup. Because you said you weren’t feeling well.”

He thrusts the soup forward, and Steve’s eyes dart toward it and then back up at Tony’s face. He doesn’t reach to take it.

“Thanks,” Steve says, still stiff and emotionless. It’s really freaking Tony out.

“Um...” Tony blinks. “Can I come in?”

Steve turns without a word, but leaves the door open, so Tony scurries in behind him and shuts the door. He places the soup on the desk and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching Steve. He doesn’t seem sick, but something is clearly not right.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, and his voice trembles a little.

Finally, Steve’s expression changes. His face crumples in a grimace and he hunches in on himself, sucking in a sharp breath. His hand flies down to his crotch to give it a firm squeeze.

“Oh,” Tony says stupidly, but he still doesn’t get it. Steve’s been alone all morning, so why hasn’t he gone to the bathroom?

“I couldn’t... go today,” Steve croaks, face still scrunched in pain. All his energy was wasted in trying to keep the mask up for Tony’s sake, and now he’s drained. “I still can’t, and I haven’t gone since last night.”

Tony’s eyes widen, and before he knows it, he’s over by Steve, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Why? What’s... what’s wrong? Why can’t you...?”

“Sometimes, I just have bad days. And I can’t... I can’t release,” Steve admits, voice wrecked now. Tony can see why he had the emotionless mask on, earlier, because now emotion is practically pouring out of Steve and it’s all pain and embarrassment and anger. “I have to go so bad, Tony.”

The last bit is practically a whisper, and Tony’s heart shatters. There’s nothing hot about this, about seeing Steve dying to release, but unable to because his brain won’t let him; seeing Steve so obviously in pain but not being able to do anything about it. Tony might get turned on watching Steve get desperate, but seeing Steve at this point, past the desperation, is heartbreaking.

“Okay. So this has happened before,” Tony says, trying and failing not to hypothesize how many hours Steve has been holding a full bladder. It’s one in the afternoon, now, so at least fifteen hours, since Steve sent his goodnight text at ten last night. Maybe more, maybe less. “What do you usually do?”

“I usually... sit in the shower and try to... y’know. I can’t... I can’t just go. So it releases in small amounts until I’m empty,” Steve says. Tony’s heart breaks more.

“Okay. Okay, let’s get you into the shower, then,” Tony says. He doesn’t like the idea of this slow release, but it’s better than nothing. Steve is in pain, and he won’t stand for that.

Tony helps Steve to the bathroom, because Steve is walking slightly hunched over with halting, careful steps. Steve trembles at the sight of the toilet, a clear invitation for him to release but he can’t do that. Tony turns the shower on, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. Steve is stripping his clothes off next to him, and even though they’ve been naked together more than a few times at this point, this feels more intimate than anything they’ve done thus far.

When Steve gets in the shower, Tony turns to leave. He says, “Well, I’m gonna go,” but before he can even get all the words out, Steve stops him.

“Wait, don’t leave,” Steve begs, eyes wide and so blue. Tony nearly falls to his knees for Steve then and there; he would do anything for him. “Please don’t leave me.”

So Tony strips, too, and steps into the shower with Steve. He lets Steve lean against him, even though Steve is a considerable bit heavier than he is. He listens to Steve’s ragged breathing and waits for his pain and desperation to be relieved. He’s never felt so helpless.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Tony feels a small spurt of liquid run down his thigh that’s just a touch warmer than the water from the shower. They’re pressed so closely together in the tiny space that there’s no way Tony wouldn’t have felt it. Steve moans lowly after the fact, which pretty much proves Tony’s hypothesis that Steve just peed down his leg. He feels a touch of arousal pass through him at the feeling, which is an interesting thought but he’ll have to explore that later. Because it was only a quick spurt, which means Steve is still holding a lot and is still desperate to let go.

“Oh, god, sorry,” Steve gasps, trying to pull away. Tony pulls him closer.

“Don’t apologize,” Tony says softly. He tilts Steve’s head up from where it was hidden in Tony’s shoulder so they can look into each other’s eyes. “I love you. I don’t want you to be in pain. This doesn’t bother me. Go, if you can.”

Steve shudders, eyes fluttering closed, and Tony really can’t help but kiss him gently. He keeps it chaste, using it as a comfort. Still, Steve can’t seem to relax enough to release again.

So, Tony endeavors to distract him. He rubs his hands up and down Steve’s sides, his back, along his hips, up his chest, through everywhere he can reach. He gives some sort of weird massage with little pressure and lots of comfort, trying to get Steve to focus on that sensation instead of his bladder. He also talks while he does this, something he’s excellent at. He rambles about his classes that morning, and about his latest projects, and Steve releases what he can in small splashes on Tony’s leg every once and awhile.

Eventually, Tony runs out of things to talk about. Even he has a limit. And he’s still not happy with the small bursts of liquid coming out of Steve; he wants Steve to feel the relief that comes from a steady stream. So he tries a different tactic. He kisses Steve. He keeps it slow and sensual at first, feeling Steve melt against him. Then, once Steve is as relaxed as he can be with a full-to-the-brim bladder, Tony deepens the kiss to something with a little more heat behind it. Steve moans into his mouth, and Tony smiles into the kiss. His smile widens when he feels a couple of quick jets of wet heat run down his leg.

His arousal comes back with a vengeance, now, while he’s making out with Steve and feeling his piss run down his thigh, so close to his dick. He wonders for a second what it would feel like directed at his cock, and quickly has to shut down that line of thought. He definitely doesn’t want a boner while his boyfriend is trying to release hours worth of pent of piss. Except that, he totally does, because the idea of Steve holding for hours definitely does it for him, as long as it isn’t actually hurting Steve in the long run. This is obviously torture for Steve, though, so Tony reigns in his hormones.

Steve’s still peeing in tiny amounts, but it’s coming quicker now, so Tony keeps kissing him. He makes the kiss even dirtier, and presses his body closer until they’re sliding together deliciously under the warm water from the shower. He just hopes Steve doesn’t get hard from this, or he’ll really be unable to pee.

Steve pulls away to breathe, resting his forehead against Tony’s, and this time the burst of piss doesn’t end. It becomes a thin trickle, and then a thick stream. Steve goes practically boneless, and Tony is left holding him up with the help of the shower walls.

“Oh, god,” Steve groans. His head falls to Tony’s shoulder; he can’t even hold it up anymore, like the rest of his body. “I’m peeing. I’m peeing on your leg.”

“That’s good,” Tony reassures immediately. “You’re doing so good, Steve. You’re so good.”

Tony sees Steve’s cheeks go pink at that, but he’s smiling and he’s still peeing, so Tony counts it as a win. Tony shifts a little to hold Steve better, and his stream moves to Tony’s inner thigh and -

And Tony’s brain goes completely blank, blood rushing straight to his dick. _Holy fuck, okay, there’s more to this than just the desperation thing_, he thinks. He was hoping for some semblance of normalcy, but nope. He wants his boyfriend to hold his piss and get super desperate and then release it all over him. And, now he’s getting hard, and he’s naked, and Steve is totally going to notice, shit.

Thankfully, he’s able to get rid of his boner (by thinking about Clint naked) before Steve notices. But that might be because Steve is so blissed out and completely gone that he wouldn’t notice anything in the state he’s in. By the time he’s done peeing, Steve is practically a puddle that Tony is struggling to keep standing.

“C’mon, you’re all done, right?” Tony asks, and waits for Steve’s head to bob in a nod, still resting on Tony’s shoulder. “Okay, let’s get you out of here.”

Steve comes back enough to get himself out of the shower and towel off. They get dressed; Tony puts on some of Steve’s clothes because he wants to feel comfy and he loves stealing Steve’s shirts. Once they’re clothed, Steve spins Tony around to face him and kisses him.

“Thank you,” Steve says.

“No problem,” Tony replies, a little dazed from the kiss. His dick is hardening again, he really needs to go jerk off or something. But with the way Steve is looking at him now, his eyes soft and grateful, he’s not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Islands in the Stream by Dolly Parton and Kenny Rogers
> 
> P.S. I didn't have much time to proofread this, so PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANY MISTAKES! THANK YOU!


End file.
